Off Limits Preference
by Sic Et Non
Summary: Continuation of Off Limits - Ronon gets his preference on how to get the message through to the new marines. Sheyla, from Ronon's POV.


Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I own nothing. Still, we can dream, right?

A/N – This is a linked one-shot to another one-shot of mine, in the SG-1 category, called Off Limits. Although you don't need to read that to understand this it doesn't hurt to, and it can help with understanding of this piece. So, enjoy!

SGA

Ronon felt more than saw John shift but it didn't matter, Sheppard was uncomfortable and it was pretty obvious why. The new batch of marines and other personnel from Earth had arrived and Teyla was currently briefing them on fighting tactics that could be used against the Wraith. It was the same reason John and himself were present, along with Major Lorne. Each was taking turns in speaking to the new recruits before a scheduled lunch break then practical demonstrations.

Sheppard shifted again and Ronon shared a look with Lorne before turning his gaze back to Teyla and the group of marines, but one in particular. Ronon couldn't place a name to a face but knew he'd know it by the end of the day. The young man was burly, with plenty of muscle and Ronon could tell he'd be good in a fight. That didn't quite justify his keen attention on the talk being given until you took into account who was giving the talk. Every now and then the marine's eyes would dip downwards before dragging upwards again back to Teyla's face. She was either oblivious or unaffected by his stare but Ronon wasn't, and neither was Lorne. Sheppard, though, was very aware and most of his concentration seemed to be going into giving the young man a death glare.

It seemed that the talk had been ineffective with this one, though whether the brief warnings could be called talks he didn't really know. It involved enough words to consist of a talk, so he supposed it was. He much preferred action to words though and it seemed this time he'd get his preference.

They broke for lunch shortly afterwards and Ronon watched the marine linger a few moments before joining the rest. As soon as the room was clear Sheppard was at Teyla's side, brushing his hand over hers in a light caress. It might not seem like a lot, but neither was open with their affections or prone to public displays so it was enough for Ronon to know Sheppard was slightly rattled. Glancing at Lorne he indicated that they should leave, give the two a moment alone. The Major nodded his agreement and the two headed out, quietly murmuring a conversation so the two remaining occupants of the room wouldn't hear them.

Later, as they all reassembled in the gym Sheppard shot Ronon a look, eyebrow raised and nodding to indicate the burly marine. Ronon merely grinned and when Lorne joined them he too nodded at the Colonel. All three men had a clear understanding.

It was an understanding the marine quickly got the gist of, as he was knocked to the ground again. It may have been obvious to the other members of the group why this one marine kept getting picked on for the practical demonstrations and if it was that was merely an added bonus. So long as he got it. And as Sheppard helped him up off the floor for what must have been the tenth time he gave a small nod, his eyes quickly darted to the furthest point away from where Teyla stood. Sheppard merely sent him back to the rest of the group, giving no outward sign that anything had changed.

But it had. That marine, Lockes was his name, was the first out of the room once the session had finished rather than the last. And his eyes had not once strayed to Teyla's form again. As the remaining members of the group left many also gave Sheppard small nods, a few even gave him quick grins, none of which Sheppard returned. Once the room was finally clear, however, the Colonel relaxed enough to give his fellow conspirators a grin. Ronon couldn't help his answering smile and Lorne too, nodded at the achievement. Another warning successfully given out.

The grins dropped quickly as Teyla joined them. She merely raised her eyebrow at them and received a shrug from Sheppard in reply. Shaking her head in what Ronon thought to be bemusement, she liked her arm with the Colonel and led the two of them from the room. So, she may know what they got up to. It didn't really matter, not in Ronon's opinion anyway. As long as those new to Atlantis got it, then there weren't really any problems. Sheppard would handle Teyla, and he, along with the rest of the expedition who had witnessed what they'd been through together, would handle anyone who threatened it. After all, Teyla was off limits and part of his job was to let the newbies know that. And just sometimes, he got his preference on how to inform them of the situation. Nodding at Lorne, he followed his team leader out of the room, knowing that while the two of them were together a lot of things would be right in Atlantis.

SGA

A/N – Well, I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think and stay tuned for more one-shots, for both Atlantis and SG-1. This Off Limits series isn't done yet. And if you have any ideas for different pairings I'm always open to suggestion.


End file.
